Two Different Worlds
by Max7272
Summary: When Max's mom dies, her dad starts abusing her. Addition to that, her family is forced to move from their beloved home in the country to the busy city in Arizona. Heart broken and Home Sick, Max can't take it much longer.And then comes Fang. The bad boy who has never been interested in more than your average day city kid life. Can Max show him her world? Or will she be alone?
1. Saying goodbye

Chapter 1

I remember the way the wind blew against my face; the air fresh and pure. The fields shone golden in the distance, the warm sun bringing them to life. I remember the days that were calm, when the fields blew gentle. I remember the storms; thunder and lightning crashing down.

I didn't want to leave this place.

It reminded me of her; the way she laughed, the things she loved.

Confused? Let me enlighten you. My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 16 and I've lived in a small town in Wyoming for my whole life. I have blond hair with dark brown and red streaks from the sun. I have a little sister; Angel. We've been home schooled all of our lives together. I also have an older brother; Ari. He would've been 21 today, but he ran away three years ago. He never came home, either.

My mother died two months ago giving birth to what would've been my new brother.

My father was a farmer. He loved the land, he loved us-and he loved my mother. He was also a recovered alcoholic. After my mother died, he was so depressed he started drinking again-all morning, all day, and all night. I tried to comfort him for a while, but he just pushed me away. Eventually, Angel and I only had each other.

My father started abusing me a couple weeks ago. The only time he physically abuses me is when he's really drunk. He doesn't touch Angel though, because I take the hits for her.

He doesn't have the heart to farm, so he's selling the land and the animals. He got a job offer in Phoenix, but I'm guessing he'll get fired anyway. Angel loves all the animals and is heartbroken over it all. I had a horse I loved, and now we are selling them all.

But most of all, I'll miss my mother. This place reminded me of her, everything did. We had so many memories here...And we were just leaving it all behind.

Moving day was today. We were currently helping the movers load things into the huge vehicle we were using to haul our stuff to Arizona. Ya, that's right; Arizona. The hot, hot state filled with people I don't know, and don't want to know. Especially since we are moving to the city, with a bunch of people and buildings. I could hardly bare the thought.

Once we were finished loading up the stuff, the movers took off and we jumped in our father's vehicle. I got my license before my mom passed away, thankfully, so I'll be the one driving all that way. My father is in the back seat sleeping, and Angel is sitting by me. I watch her carefully as tears roll down her rosy cheeks.

"Say goodbye, Maxie," she says softly, making my heart break. I start backing up, still not taking my eyes off of the house and the land. Why would this happen to us? Why did my mother have to leave?

I kept one had on the steering wheel, gripping it tight with white knuckles, and the other held Angels small hand.

I knew that as we drove away, I was leaving a few pieces of my heart behind.

Fang Pov:

So we were getting a new girl? Hopefully she's decent looking. The whole schools already making a big deal about it. Lissa, my current girlfriend, makes sure the news gets spread around fast.

What's to say about myself? I'm the football captain, insanely hot as told by the girls, and the boy that every girl wants. I've pretty much dated every girl in the school. Some people would call me a player, but that's just me. What else are you going to do? There isn't much to life, honesetly. So when I go around breaking hearts, no, I don't feel guilty. And no, I don't regret it.

Every girl is the same. Obsessed with boys, caked in makeup, and the list goes on. I might as well have some fun. This girl wouldn't be any different then the rest.

**So...what do you guys think? Like it, Hate it? PLEASE review!**


	2. Weird Neighbors

Chapter 2

I would've fallen asleep on that drive if it weren't for Angel. She stayed up with me the whole time, so when we finally arrived at the house, I thanked her and told her to go to bed. She was exhausted, as I could see in her eyes, but seemed guilty about making me do all the unpacking alone that needed to be done tonight.

"It's fine," I assured her lightly, ruffling her beautiful blond curls. Giving her my best smile, I led her into the new house we would now be living in.

Kill me now.

We were surrounded by a bunch of other houses, and I felt like I could barely breath. Taking Angel to her room, I plopped her down on the nest of blankets and pillows I had made for her. I still had to help the movers hall in beds and such.

Tucking her in with a quick peck on the cheek, I darted back outside, where Jeb sat on the porch watching the movers and me me unload.

He made me sick, but at the same time, I felt terribly bad for him. He was still my dad. The real him must still be in there some where. Soon, however, my father went inside the house onto the couch he hadn't helped hauled in, and passed out.

When we finally finished unpacking every thing, I told the guys thanks and watched them drive away. I wondered if they thought it was strange a sixteen year old girl was the only one out there helping.

Tired and sweaty, I knew I needed to take a shower, but I also felt incredibly restless, so instead I sat on the long porch and looked off into the sky. Sunset. It didn't look the same as it did back home. I wasn't where I belonged. Instead, I felt that cold feeling run through me, you know, the feeling of being completely and absolutely alone.

Hearing soft footsteps on the pavement, I did a quick 360. A older boy who looked around my age stood on the road in front of our house.

WTF?

He started slowly approaching me, waving what a hand. "Hi. My family and I are your neighbors, and my mom made me bring these over." he gestured to the plate of cookies in his hand. As he walked closer, I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. Jet black hair, dark, midnight eyes, and tanned skin. He was also wearing all black, so I guess this means he could possibly be emo. Or goth.

Standing up immediately (You know, just in case this guy was a serial killer and I had to defend myself or something) I noticed how tall he was. I was 5'7 and this guy must have been around 6'1.

"Thanks, I guess," I said quietly, taking the cookies but still eying him suspiciously. Was this a normal thing to do in neighborhoods? Hell, I wouldn't know.

"So," he says, stretching out a muscular arm. "My names Nick Martinez, but you can call me Fang." he flashed a brilliant white smile at me as I took his hand.

"Max. Maximum Ride." I say simply, biting my lip.

"Huh," he said, looking kind of puzzled for a moment, "What an unusual name."

I crossed my arms. If there was one thing that ticked me off, it was when someone criticized my name. Not that this guy really did, actually, but still I found myself feeling offended. "Sure, sure." I mock, "Like Fang is normal. Whatever."

Walking up the stairs, I felt his gaze on my back. "What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your acting so strange..." he murmured, almost to himself. I saw his eye brows scrunch together, staring at me thoughtfully.

I shrugged, being the social person I am, and opened the door to the house. I look back one last time at the sky, and I feel a bit of sadness overtake me once more. I wanted to go home. With the animals, with the wide open spaces, with my mother and family. I hoped I didn't show any signs of what I was feeling as I tried to cover it up.

"Wait," Fang called, just as I was about to close the door. He gave me another award winning, cocky smile. "See you around."

I slammed the door in his face.

Fang Pov:

When my mom asked me to bring over cookies to the neighbors house, I was naturally pretty happy. This way, if this girl is hot, I get first dibs on her.

"Bye!" I yelled to my mom as I walked over to the neighbors house. At first I thought that no one was out, but then I saw a girl on the porch looking across the sky. Standing on the road, I checked her out for a minute.

She was beautiful, to say the least. Blond hair with natural looking streaks, trailing down past her shoulders. Dark, large hazel eyes that had no make up on them, and lightly tanned, clear skin.

"Hi. My family and I are your neighbors, and my mom made me bring these over," I said, gesturing to the tray of cookies in my left hand. She looked at me for a moment before standing up cautiously; a slim but muscular figure, reaching around 5'7. She was so mine.

"Thanks, I guess," she said in a pretty, clear voice, before hesitantly taking the cookies. I flashed her my best smile, introducing myself. When we shake hands, I can't help but notice how soft her's were, but also how strong. I had never really met a girl that wasn't a total tooth pick.

"Max, Maximum Ride," her sweet voice replies. A unique name, that's for sure. I hold back a chuckle. Max bites her lip and avoids my gaze; she looks cute.

When I comment on her name, I see a spark light up in her eyes. She kind of looked mad, as she retorted, "Sure, sure, like Fang is normal. Whatever."

Shocked with her reaction, I stare at her as she walks up the stairs to her house. No girl has even acted like this. By now she should be swooning and willing to give into my every command. What the hell was happening? I was even more confused as she spun around and asked, "What do you want?" in a agitated voice.

I thought about how strange she was acting and realized I had been talking out loud. Smooth Fang, smooth. I continued to watch her as she walked to the door and opened it. I saw her turn around and look one last time into the sky, and this time I couldn't help but notice the overwhelming amount of sadness in her eyes. As soon as it appeared, however, it was gone just as fast. I watched as she stepped inside her house and was about to close the door.

"Wait!" I called, hoping that with one last dazzling smile I could catch her attention. "See you around."

The door slammed shut in my face.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Fang likes this girl?

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

Max Pov:

Angel had to literally start jumping on my bed to wake me up that morning. No, we weren't starting school until tomorrow, but we were getting desperately needed supplies and clothes today.

"Hi Angel," I told her softly, rubbing my eyes. "Are you hungry? Is Jeb up yet?"

"Jeb is not up yet...but it is nine o'clock already. We should probably make him breakfast so he doesn't get mad." I nodded and jumped out of bed.

"I will make breakfast," a give her a warm smile, "While you go get ready for today. We are going shopping." I watched as my little sister squealed happily and ran off to her room to get dressed.

In truth, I hated shopping with a passion. Whenever my mom used to take me to a store back in Wyoming, I complained and complained again and again. Still, we really did need to go, and it made Angel happy, witch is a definite plus.

I quickly cooked some eggs and bacon, stuffing some bacon in my mouth as I cooked.

After I had a plate ready for Jeb and Angel, I ran to my room to take a shower.

Did I ever tell you what it looked like? Oh, I didn't did I? I was too busy slamming the door on stupid, cocky neighbors. Well, one of the walls were white with silver streaks, and the other three were a light sky blue. The room wasn't huge, but it had it's own bathroom and for that I was grateful.

Taking a quick, hot shower, I slipped on some some white jean shorts and a light blue tank and then combed my long hair until it was soft and wavy, falling past my shoulders. I slipped on some white flip flops and went to go find Angel.

"Angel!"I called, looking for her anxiously. "Max!" I heard her cry from the living room. I quickly went to meet her.

"What are you-" I stopped when I saw Jeb pinning Angel against the wall.

"I don't want to hear any phone calls from school, you little brat or I will-"

"-Jeb!" I yelled angrily, taking Angel in my arms. "Have you been drinking already?"

I saw fury light in his eyes as I confronted him (even though it was a simple question!) and he threw a few punches at my face. I ducked and missed the first one, but the second one hit my cheek. I could feel the bruise forming already.

"Just wait until tonight." he growled and stalked off.

I felt Angel wrap her skinny arms around my waist as I touched my cheek. This would be a problem, since I ran out of makeup to cover it up yesterday. Oh well, I'd just have to make an excuse until I got to the store today and bought some.

"Let's go," I tell her quickly, pushing her out the door with my wallet in hand. I didn't really want to stick around when Jeb came back.

Walking to the car, Angel and I headed off. Blasting Taylor Swift on the speakers (Angel's idea) we finally pulled up to the first store. There, we just bought school supplies and backpacks. Angel was pleading, "Please Max, can we go to the mall?" I sighed and agreed.

The mall. Leading Angel through the big building, I asked her where she wanted to go, looking down into her blue eyes.

"Hey," a voice from above me said. I looked up cautiously, meeting a pair of dark eyes. Him again? I nodded briefly in his direction, taking Angels and walking away, but he kept right up with us.

"Not even a hi?" he asked playfully. "What happened to your cheek?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Touchi."

I stay quiet and hope that he would go away, when suddenly Angel had to pipe up, "HI! I'm Max's sister. What's your name? Is she mean to you? She had a tough morning you know, because-"

"Angel!" I said angrily, cutting her off, I gave her a look 'you should know better.'

"No, no, Angel, keep going. I go by Fang. I also have a little brother your age who I think you'd like to meet. Maybe you two could come over sometime."

I said no at the exact same time Angel said yes. I sighed. "Angel, you'll be able to meet him at school."

Angel frowned unhappily. "Max, can't I please have some fun this year? We haven't done anything exciting since mom-"

"Alright, you know what?" I say angrily at Fang (before Angel tries to tell him anymore about our personal life!) "We are done here." I hurriedly walk off with Angel to the nearest store.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Fang called behind me.

Why wouldn't that guy just leave me alone?

After a long time of painful shopping, we were headed home. I quickly shuffled Angel upstairs and told her to sort her new clothes and school supplies. I watched as she put her things in the new pink backpack.

Leaving her room, I went to put away my own new things. It was weird not having to go do chores and stuff. I felt so homesick my heart started to ache.

I knew I needed to go downstairs and make a nice big dinner for Jeb, but I really didn't want to. Life sucks, doesn't it?

Walking into the kitchen, I started to make some spaghetti. Once I was finished with Jebs plate, I got a plate ready for Angel and I. When I was about to go back upstairs, Jeb came out from the living room.

I hurriedly shoved his plate toward him. He picked it off the table and dropped it (purposely) on the tile floor. Oh boy.

"Regret mouthing off yet, Max?" he asked, coming closer. "Have you finally quit fighting back yet, because I promise you, the outcome will be the same either way."

I took position to fight, at first, but eventually was too bloody and sore to stop myself from becoming a human punching bag. At least Angel was safe...

Fang Pov:

Lissa had dragged me to the mall with her, but then she caught up with her friends and told me she would hook up with me later. It was definitely time to break up with her, but not just yet.

I was walking to the door to leave, when I saw Max again. Only this time, her smooth face had a painful looking bruise on it. When I saw it, I felt a touch of concern in my heart. Hell no. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. Still, why would she have it? And how?

When I greeted her, It was clear to see that she wasn't very happy to see me. Maximum Ride definitely might be a bit of a challenge, but I was sure she would still end up like the rest. Especially once school started, and she had no friends, I'd be the only one she knew. See? She was practically already mine.

As Max tried to brush me off, her little sister greeted me in a friendly matter. I bet her and Gazzy could be good friends. She had big blue eyes and was practically glued to Max. I could tell that Max cared for her little sister, but when she started about the bruise or her mom (I wonder what happened there?) Max cut her off.

"Alright, you know what?" Max's eyes were full of anger-but also a emotion I didn't recognize at first. Fear. "We are done here."

As she walked away, I figured I'd just go now, because I didn't want to seem like a stalker.

"See you at school tomorrow!" I called, and even though I didn't think Max saw, Angel turned her head around, big blue eyes in my direction, and waved with a happy little smile on her face.

Suddenly I felt a feeling I had never felt before. And I hated it.

**What do you guys think? Did you like it, or hate it? I'll try to not let the story move to fast, because it's true, they often do. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Let's ditch

Chapter 4

"Max?" Angels soft little voice asks, concern in her every word, "Are you OK? You look horrible."

I start to lift my head up but It hurts too bad. Laying back down, I assure her, "I'm fine, Angel." The lie tastes horrible coming out of my mouth, but I feel it is necessary. "What time is it?"

Angel looks a little bit more relieved now. "6:45. I was going to let you sleep longer, but I didn't know what time you wanted to get up for school at...and, I was scared. You look really bad Max."

I can not even began to explain how flattered I am feeling right now.

"I don't feel that bad," I feel like I just went through Hell. "And you woke me up at the perfect time. How much sleep did you get?"

Angel paused, as if to think. Holding up her fingers, she counted down the hours. "Seven whole hours."

"Not enough for a little girl like you," I say playfully, "You'll have to take a nap after school, both of us. Are you excited?" Angel nodded her head eagerly. Well that's one good thing.

"Alright," I say, trying to not look in too much pain. "Care to help me up?" Angel nods briefly and lends me a hand, helping me off my back. I hold back a million swear words and clench my jaw.

Angel eyes me suspiciously, "Are you sure you can go to school today?"

No way in hell is it possible. "Definitely." But Angel has got to go for her first day, and I'm not letting Jeb or myself wreck that. "Just help me to the shower. I got it from there."

I leaned on Angel as lightly as possible as we were walking to the bathroom. "Thanks, now go put on something cute!" I tell her and watch as she runs off. Alright, now it was time to stop sugar-coating things.

I looked in the mirror and flinched at my reflection. I had multiple bruises and cuts on my arms and legs, and I also had a black eye, and a swollen lip, as well as bruises across my face. It felt much worse than it looked.

Sighing, I stepped into the shower slowly, muttering to myself as the water meets my skin.

After I'm cleaned up I dry my hair and brush it down. Then I took the makeup and covered up the bruises and the black eye as good as I can. It still looks unnaturally dark, though. Of course, if someone sees it just one time, they shouldn't be totally suspicious, right? The only person who might be a problem was Fang, since he saw me yesterday.

Hopefully, I had scared him off.

I also covered my arms and legs with the coverup. I couldn't go out of the house wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans in Arizona. I just hoped it would stay on through the whole day.

I grabbed a turquoise shirt and put on black shorts with knee-high black converse.

Walking downstairs, I met up with Angel, who looked incredibly adorable in a pink skirt and a white tank top with little sandals. I combed her hair for her and put it in a pony tail.

On our way out, I made sure Angel had her backpack and I had my leather bag. Once we were all good to go, we opened up the car door and started driving to Angel's new primary school. She would be in 3rd grade now.

Kissing her quick on the cheek, I watched as she ran off with the other little kids on the playground. I remembered being little like that. The good days.

When I finally found the high school, it was already 7:56. There was no way I was going to make it on time, but I didn't really care, as long as I had got Angel to school on time.

After stopping by the office and getting my schedule out, I made my way to the classroom I had first period. First time at a public school and I had no clue what I was doing.

As I head towards the classroom door, I became really self-conscious. I noticed I was walking with a slight limp, and I cursed under my breath. I was tougher than this. Suck it up and walk right, I thought to myself.

I opened the door and all the heads in the class room turned toward me, _not_ including our friend Fang's. Maybe the world doesn't hate me after all!

I avoided everyone's gaze and watched as the teacher walked over to me.

"Class," he spoke in a loud, booming voice, "This is our new student, Maximum Ride. Maximum, tell us about yourself."

I paused, feeling a pink flush appear on my cheeks. "There's nothing much to say." Except that I hate it here, I added mentally.

The teacher frowned. "Alright then. Go sit by...Dylan. Right there, in the second row."

Fine then.

I sit down and stare straight across the room at the whiteboard, obviously not in the mood to talk.

Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I flinched as the hand touched my skin, and unfortunately _He _noticed. Dylan frowned. "Did that hurt?"

I laughed lightly. "Of course not."

He didn't look convinced. "Alright. What happened?"

I just kind of looked at him for a second, trying not to seem frantic.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing the innocent card in a fairly sweet tone.

"Oh, c'mon," he says, "You can tell me, I won't tell. I see the black eye. What did you do? Get in a fight?"

"Yes," I say in a agitated tone, "I got into a fight, OK? Enough with the questions."

Dylan quieted down for a moment before asking, "You need someone to sit with at lunch?"

I sighed, ready to turn him down, when a thought occurred to me. I wonder what people he hung out with...

"Who do you sit with?" I asked, but the moment I see the look of triumph in his conceded eyes, I regretted asking the question. This guy's ego was already way to big.

"The cool people." he said, looking arrogant. "Foot ball stars, the cheer leaders, you know. You'd be lucky to sit with us."

The bell rings and class is dismissed. Time to crush the poor son's dreams. "No thanks." I say and walk out out of class like a boss. Trying to get through the busy halls, a bunch of kids bumped into me. Pain ran up and down my body. Of course, no one noticed. No one cared.

Flash back

_ "Mom!" I cry, rocking back and forth. "I think I broke it." My mom gives me a comforting smile and looks at my leg. _

_ "Your right Max, it is broken, but your fine. C'mon, let's get you in the pickup." I remember the look of concern in her warm brown eyes. That look-where someone actually cared about you. It was a great feeling, though I was sure I'd never feel it again._

I sighed, walking into my next class and sitting down where ever. The unnaturally bright florescent lights burned my eyes, the kids that talked behind my back every witch way I looked. I wanted to go home so badly. I looked out the window and wondered what I'd be doing right now if I were back at home with my mother.

Suddenly I just wanted to _get out. _Get out of this classroom, get away from the people, and feel free again. I could feel the bruises on my face underneath all the makeup, how much it hurt, and I just wanted to wash all of the disgusting stuff off. I bit my lip.

_Get out, get out, get out. _The little voice said, running through my head. _Get out, get out, get out. _Was this what claustrophobia felt like? I raised my hand. "My I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly, receiving a nod.

And I was outta there.

First I looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone, I headed right for the door. Unfortunately on my way there, I ran into Fang. Like literally, ran into them. I could only imagine the look on my face as we crashed together and he hit all the bruises.

"Excuse me," I say, trying to get past. I knew I had been a bitch to Fang. But even though he was cocky and arrogant, did that really mean he deserved it? I didn't know. All I knew at that second is how much I wanted to get out of there.

"Max?" he says. I nod.

"Hi Fang. I'm sorry I crashed into you."

He looked confused. "S' my fault. Are you okay?"

I nodded once more. "Just feeling a bit sick."

"So...your ditching?"

"No, not ditching. I just feel-argh-ya, sure, I'm ditching."

"Can I come with?"

No way. "Whatever," I say and burst through the doors. YES, SWEET AIR! I MISSED YOU!

Taking a deep breath, I quickly scattered off campus, fully aware of the fact that Fang was following me. I walk toward my car. I should have been thinking about the consequences of doing what I was doing, but instead just kept walking, my mind spinning. Where could I go? Some where that didn't have a lot of houses, like home, where-

"Max?" my thoughts were broken off my Fang's deep voice. "What are you doing, really?"

Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"I'm taking the day off Fang," Yup, on my very first day of school. I make myself so proud. "How about you come and tell me where it is I want to go."

Fang looked at me questioningly.

"C'mon," I say, gesturing to the passenger seat. He smiled and got in, continuing to look at me curiously. "Where is the nearest 250 acres of open land?"

Fang just looks at me like I'm insane. "I guess out North where the old feed lot used to b-"

"North it is!" I yell and take off. One thing was for sure: I had officially gone insane.

**Alright...so here's chapter 4. Tell me what you guys think. Did it make sense to ya'll, or are you questioning my writing skills. Haha. Well, please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	5. See my side of things and Pocoahontas

Chapter 5

Fang sighed just as we started to go North. "Max, I'm not going to a stupid feed lot with you! Why do you even want to go?"

I rolled my eyes. "I never asked you to come, genius. -And I grew up in the country, and the city-your city-is suffocating me in its...its..." I couldn't quite find the words. "Well, anyway, I need to get a breath of home." _Where I belong,_ I added mentally.

A dark spark lit up in Fang's eyes. "How about a deal Maxie?"

"Don't call me Maxie." I said in a deadly voice.

Fang continued, unfazed, "Turn around and I let me take you out to a club. Show you some fun that us city kids do. And then, if you come with me, afterwards you can show me what it was like in your stupid...country home place, the way you lived."

I laughed. "Um, no."

"Even if it means you have a chance to show me how great your world is." I could hear the joke in his voice. He thought the way I had lived was stupid, he was so arrogant. I wanted so badly to prove him wrong.

"Fine." I spat and turned around, following the directions Fang told me to follow.

Club Time:

Fang led me into a medium sized building, where loud music was pounding the stereos and people were dancing. He led me up to a...a bar? Really? His little 'club' was a bar? I would have turned back at that moment if it weren't for the deal I had made with him.

He grinned at the bar tender, who just grinned at him, as though he was a regular costumer. "2 please."

"Underage drinking, huh? Why didn't you get carded." I asked.

Fang just gave me one of those stupid smiles again. "I know people."

As the bartender came back and handed him the drinks, I took them quickly and threw them in the garbage.

"Can't be drunk and still follow through on our deal, Fang." I pointed out. He glared at me.

"Come dance, then, Maximum."

I coughed. "Um, no thanks."

Fang wiggled his eyebrows. "We made a deal." I sighed, obviously defeated. "Fine."

So first of all, you should know that I wasn't the best dancer in the world. And obviously, I hadn't been in a bar before either, with a bunch of drunk idiots. Still, I followed Fang unhappily to the dance floor. He gave me a look. "I'll save the last dance for you," he said all dramatically, blowing me a kiss. I acted all flattered and then punched him as hard as I could in his rock hard stomach.

OWOWOWOWOW

Glaring at him as he turned around and caught some blondes attention, I watched as they danced away. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-Suddenly I was being pulled away by some guy with brown hair. He looked at me with a flawless smile, and for a while, all was good. I mean, not good good, but it was ok. A few different guys danced with me, and noone tried anything-until this one guy, good looking, late twenties, started dancing with me and was getting way too_ touchy_. When his hands slipped up my shirt, I immediately pulled away and glared at him.

Suddenly though, I was pushed up against the nearest wall by that creep. "That's not the way it works," he says, starting to kiss me. I tried to scream but couldn't, since that dude was seriously smothering me.

GAG.

I tried not to panick as I struggled to get out of his grip. But I couldn't, and now I was getting worried. Really worried. Still trying to push him off, and having very little sucess, I felt something wet appear on my cheek. OH c'mon! I was crying? I can not be crying! But, in my defense, the bruises that Jeb had left me did hurt like hell right at the moment.

Suddenly, the guy was off me and laying on the ground, clutching his stomach. I looked at him for a second, adn then back up to the person who was standing in front of me. Fang.

"Max." his voice was softer than normal. "Max, i'm sorry. Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

Avoiding his gaze, I tried to pass him, wiping tears off of my face. I hated myself. I felt especially shameful right then, I shouldn't have been so weak.

"Leave me along, Fang," I say, trying to keep my voice even. "Forget about our deal. I'm leaving." Fang reached to grab my wrist and I flinched, so he immediately pulled back. "Maximum," he says, like he's talking to a child, "Please look at me."

I tried not to, I really did, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until I looked. As he looked into my eyes, I felt like he could then tell everything I had ever felt, and every thing I was feeling. I hated it. I hated him. But as I met his eyes, I could also tell what he felt, at least at the moment. I saw a pool of sadness and regret, but I didn't feel that tug in my heart, that was supposed to make me want to forgive him. Instead, all I felt was that same shameful emotion. Why was I so weak? Why was Fang so stupid?

"Will you please show me that place you were talking about?"

I shook my head.

"Please?"

"No Fang. I'm going home." But I didn't want to go home. In fact, I couldn't. It wasn't even one yet and Jeb would kill me if he found out that I had skipped school. I started to feel like crying again.

A spark lit my skin as I felt Fang's hand lifting up my chin. For some reason I couldn't seem to pull away.

"OK. Just to prove you wrong." And to help me save the little dignity I had left, I added mentally.

Now it's _my_ turn.

Once we arrived at the old field, I felt my heart rejoice at what I saw. I took Fang's hand and dragged him along with me through the field slowly, secretly enjoying his hand in mine. The wind rushed against my face, and It almost felt like home. Almost. Oh, except the fact that I had almost been raped minutes ago and I hated the person that was with me.

Fang gave me a smile, making me want to punch his face all over again. "Sing me a song."

"No." I immediately said, pulling back. "No way."

Fang sighed. "Ok than...if your too chicken to sing in front of me..."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I"ll sing. But no rude comments. And just so you know," I smiled sweetly at him, "I still and will forever hate you."

"You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that your don't know? You don't know..."

Fang looked at me for a second. "The song from pocahontas?"

I gave him the universal, "shut your mouth" sign and hesitantly continued.

"You think you own whatever land you land on, the earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature; has a life, has a spirit, has a name," I heard a roar in the distance. "Is there a river near here?" I asked.

"Yes, but Max-"

"C'mon, let's go, I want to show you something!" He followed me as I took off toward the river. Rolling down a hill like a child, I gestured him to do the same. "Have you been completely cityfied, or are you coming? I'm showing you my world now." Remember Max, you hate still hate him. Forever and Always.

"You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew." He looked at the river as we stopped for a moment. He stared.

"It's beautiful, I know." I say smugly. I watched as he snapped out of his trance.

I grinned and gestured him to follow me. "Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

I started skipping across the rocks that formed a bridge across the river. I gestured Fang to follow.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you. And for once, never wonder what their worth."

I started running up the small trail of dirt. A hawk flew above us. I felt a little better, forgetting what had happened at the bar, just feelign in contact with nature. "The rainstorm and the river are my brothers, the heron and otter are my friends. And we are all connected to each other in a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

I started climbing the tallest tree I could find. I heard Fang behind me. "How high will the sycamore grown? If you cut it down, then you'll never know. And you never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper skinned,"

"We need to to sing with all the voices of the mountains, we need to paint with all the colors of the wind." Almost to the top.

"You can own the Earth and still, all you'll own is Earth until, you can paint with all the colors of the wind."

I reached the top first, Fang just right behind me, struggling with the branches. Once he got to the top, he stopped everything he was doing and looked straight ahead, at the sunset setting on the mountain peaks as it started to rain.

**Alright you guys, I changed the chapter up a bit. As I said before, the characters were a little off in the story before. I hope you guys don't hate this chapter. I tried to keep the basics the same, but add some more details. When I was writing it before I was in a bit of a hurry, so I was kind of sloppy. Please tell me what you think since i rewrote it. ! Thankyou!**


	6. He wants to know

Chapter 6:

At first it rained in silence, and it was kind of peaceful. Soft raindrops sprinkling down every once in a while. And then it started to totally pour, and mind you I was only in my T-shirt and shorts. It wasn't supposed to rain! We were in Arizona, for crying out loud.

I sighed and started climbing off the branches. I felt like I should say something to Fang, but I didn't know what, so I shut up and found the nearest dry place; a little caved in area with a dry dirt floor, Fang right behind me.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time; 2:49! There was no way I could make it back in time to Angel. I started panicking, pacing back and forth and muttering to myself.

"What's wrong?" Fang asks, and I watch as concern lights his dark features.

"I don't have time to pick up my little sister!" I say, not knowing what to do.

"I have my cousin Nudge pick up Gazzy most days. She could pick up Angel too."

I sighed. What kind of sister would I be if I let a person I didn't know pick her up? A horrible one, that's what. "Alright," I say softly, "Are you sure she's…like,um, safe?" Fang laughed lightly.

"Completely. In fact, Angel would love her." I sighed, nodding my head slowly. "OK."

I watched as Fang dialed Nudges number and asked her to pickup his friends little sister. His 'friend?' I cringed at the thought. Were Fang and I friends? Of course not. I would not be a friend with a player like him.

I could hear Nudges happy squeal over the phone. "OMG, of course Fang! KK, bye!"

I felt Fang's eyes on me as I looked down at the ground. Outside, lightning was crackling in the sky and the rain was turning into hail. Of course this had to happen, but at least Angel was safe.

"I had fun," Fang says softly, "And I'm not just saying that. It was…nice…of you to show me that."

I didn't say anything, but Fang continued, "You are a really good singer," he added. I wasn't sure if his compliments were genuine. I still hated him, of course. Despised him and his kind, but I couldn't deny the fact that I had felt something different from hate when I was out leading him through the land.

"Were still not friends," I say, biting my lip.

"It must have been hard, leaving home." Once the words came out of his mouth, I knew all of his concern and compliments had to be a lie. It was a much too obvious a statement. Of course, he was just pretending to like this, to care about me.

I just wanted to get away from him, so I started walking out of the little cave. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Please don't go," I hear him say, "It's dangerous out there."

His words have no effect on me, but I can't get out of his gentle but firm grip on my arm.

Suddenly he stares wide eyes at my arms and legs. Realization dawns on me as I realize that the rain must have washed the cover up off.

Frantic, I look for something to hide myself with, but there is nothing. So I just stand there, still and frightened.

"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily. I don't say anything, because there is nothing I can say. No one can know about my dad. We would end up going to social services and then foster care, and Angel and I would be split up. I would never want to leave her. There would be nothing worth living for.

Suddenly Fang has me pulled up close to him, our noses almost touching. I feel his cool, refreshing breath on my cheek. "Max, what are you not telling me?"

"Leave it, Fang."

"No," he says quickly, putting a firm hand on my cheek. "What happened to you?"

I shake my head, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I-I," I stutter, not knowing what to say. No one had ever asked me that, no one had ever 'cared.' I had to remind myself he was just pretending.

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, Fang had brought his lips up to mine. Soft and gentle, and there wasn't any force.

For once, I didn't pull away.

**OK, I hope it doesn't seem to be moving too fast. Max isn't just going to fall madly in love with him or anything, it's just a kiss, so don't worry about that. I'm open to all comments, so PLEASE review! I'm not sure if this story is…I don't know, going very well. So please tell me if you think I should continue, or if I need to make some changes, or what you think. Thanks so much! Bye!**


	7. Going insane

Chapter 7

We all knew this day was coming; it was obvious for even me. The day that I lost that last bit of my sanity.

That's right. I'm completely insane. I'm kissing Fang. Not pulling away, sparks lighting up against my skin, and honestly I am enjoying myself-until I get pulled back into reality.

Let's take this a step back and look at what I have done here: Fang; dates every girl in school, full of himself, and completely manipulative. Fang; helped me deal with Angel when I couldn't pick her up, caring, and a really awesome kisser. As you have probably noticed, there are two sides of Fang, and one is very different from the other.

When I pull away and open my eyes, I can feel Fang's hand holding mine. His eyes are staring at me intently, looking for a reaction.

Truth be told, I had been a complete jerk to Fang before…but didn't he deserve it? I just don't know anymore! The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon, and the lightning looks dangerous and threatening, so it's not like I can just give him the typical 'I don't understand these feelings so I'm out' act and run away. No, that would be too easy. Instead, I'm trapped in a little cave with Fang, shivering from the cold.

I look up at Fang and see him smile-not that half smirk thing-the actual smile, with perfect white teeth. I can barely see the glint in his eyes, because a fog has arrived and I can't see much, but the obsidian black sparkles with a light of its own.

Hell no. I am not happy about this.

I pull away gently and sit down, leaning against the cave wall. Fang does the same, sitting right beside me.

"Are you cold?" Fang asks, folding his hands across his knees, looking at me intently. I'm trying to hold back the shivers but fail. My teeth chatter from the chilly wind and my soaking wet clothes.

I lift my index finger and my thumb and squish them together. "'Bout this much," I say, "I can survive." I give him a small smile, because I don't know what else to do, and cross my legs. I look at Fang and watch as his expression changes. I can see that he's holding back questions, and that he's confused. I guess he deserves an explanation, but I can't exactly come clean about everything.

"I don't understand…" he says, and he sounds so confused that I almost want to just come out and tell him about everything. I can practically feel myself gravitating towards him.

"Welcome to the club," I say jokingly, but I know I can't just leave it at that.

Fang's eyes light up and I can practically see the light bulb on top of his head. "How about we take turns asking each other question?" he asks, and I nod simply. Am I being too nice? Too mean? And why do I suddenly care about what Fang thinks?

"You first," he tells me, giving me a small smile that takes my breath away. His black hair is plastered to his head from the rain, and his shirt is soaked so it sticks to his body and shows off his muscles. Awkward thought…whoops. And you know what you're supposed to do when you have an awkward thought? You add an s to the last word: Smuscles. Haha. Not so awkward now!

See what I mean about losing my sanity?

I'm about to ask some stupid question like, "What's your favorite color," but then think again. Now that I actually had a chance to get some serious answers, why not take it?

"What did you think of our trip out here?" I ask, smiling a little bit to myself, remembering it like it was just minutes ago. Oh ya, it was.

Fang looked up, rubbing his chin. "Well first I thought, 'This girl sounds exactly like Pocahontas," he gives me a wink and I can't help but snicker at his remark, "And then I thought," his face grew more serious, "Maybe I was wrong to judge you in the first place. You were different from the other girls, and your sense of…" he looked at me suddenly, as if saying, 'Get ready for this. This next word is going to be super corny, "Freedom."

I grin. "I can also sing songs from Spirit," I say, wiggling my eye brows at him. He chuckles lightly. "Do you know all the songs from all the Disney movies?" but then, just as I start to answer, he catches himself and says quickly, "No, wait, don't answer that. That wasn't the question I wanted to ask."

"Damn." I say all dramatically. "I almost had you fooled." He grins but there is a serious look in his eyes. "Where did your bruises come from?"

I sit there for a moment. Of course, I had expected that question, but I didn't know that I'd have this feeling inside of me that wanted to answer the question honestly.

"I…um, well, got into a fight with my-" I catch myself at the last moment, "Boyfriend?" It sounds more like a question then a statement. "We're broken up now." I say, and to make sure I don't sound like a wimp, I add, "I threw the first punch, just so you know. He ended up worse than me."

Fang stares at me for a second. "You're lying!"

How in the world does he know? "What? No I'm not. I'm not lying."

He raises his eyebrows and sighs. "It's easy to tell, Max. You're such a horrible liar. Your sister," he says softly, "What did she mean at the mall, when she asked about your mom?"

"Aha!" I yell triumphantly, "You can't ask two questions in a row!"

"You were lying about the first one, so that didn't count." He explained. My smile turned upside down. "You don't have to answer it, you know." His voice adds gently.

For some reason, I still find myself answering, "My mom's dead. I just didn't want you to know." I can tell Fang is shocked by the honesty in my voice, hell; I'm even shocked by it.

"I'm sorry." Is all he says.

Now, I've never liked pity, sympathy, or, for that matter, empathy. But this guy didn't say it like I was some charity event, he said it like he knew what I had gone through, and he didn't want to think of anyone else having to bare it. Or, at least, that's what I picked up.

For a while we sit there in silence, it's not awkward, and it's kind of peaceful. I don't think either one of us feels the need to talk. Just sit and listen to the wind howl.

Suddenly Fang's cell phone rings and breaks the silence. "Hello?" he asks, looking at me, 'It's Nudge.' He mouths to me. I nod.

"Yah Nudge? No, I don't want to hear about your new shoes! NO, I'm sorry Nudge, but I don't know if they're on sale right now. What? What are you even talking about? Oh man, can you just cut to the point?"

I hold back laughter as he talks. I noticed how different he is out here than in school.

"Yah, sure. It's alright by me. I'll ask her." Fang turns toward me. "Is it alright if Angel stays over with Gazzy and Nudge tonight? They want to have a slumber party?" he says, listening to the phone intently. "I'll just let you talk to Angel." He says, and hands the phone to me.

"Angel? Hey honey, what's up? How are you? Is Nudge nice?" I ask.

"Oh Max, Nudge is so nice! She made us popcorn and we are watching Tangled and Gazzy has this really cool sleeping bag with a Barbie on it!"

"Angel!" I heard someone scream angrily in the back ground, "For the last time, that is not a Barbie, it is a-" he's cut of my Angel again, "Barbie." Angel finishes, and I wait for her attention to come back to me again. "I'm going somewhere private, Max, where Gazzy can't interrupt my conversations. Anyways, can I sleep over? Please! Would you be OK at the house alone with Jeb?"

I give Fang a sideways look, hoping he didn't hear that last part. "Yah, Angel. Have fun!" I say and I hear her say "I love you! Bye!" Before I can tell her the same, she hangs up, so when I say it back I'm just talking to the phone. Sigh.

I gave Fang a backwards smile and lean against the wall. Without thinking about what I was saying, I said, "Man, it's chilly."

Fang wraps his arms around me and I stiffen. I've never been this close to anyone except Angel. After a little while, I relax, and I don't just shrug his arm off.

I lay my head on Fang's shoulder and drift in and out of sleep, always paying attention to whether the storm as stopped and if the fog has lifted, but every time I woke up, it was still there. I wonder what I would do about Jeb, and the storm, about school and stuff. But whenever I started to get worried about that, I felt aware of Fang beside me and felt Ok again, like I wasn't alone in the situation.

"So," Fang finally says, "Who's Jeb?"

I look up, surprised, "You heard that over the phone? Dammit!"

"Actually, I heard you say it in your sleep, but now there's no point in denying it."

Oh man well this is pretty bad.

**Well, I'm bored. I'm tired. But I was so very flattered by your reviews; I just had to write another chapter! –A long one, at that. So please tell me what you think, if you hate it or like it or have a suggestion or whatever. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKYOU! Man, I feel so hyper all of the sudden! It's so crazy, I didn't even have any sugar today-except that bowl of ice cream I had for breakfast. And then I took the cookies and cream carton and ate half of that because it's so dang amazing! You know the motto: Eat desert before you die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bye!**


	8. Fang get's half the bed

The good old days; the ones where Fang and I weren't stuck in a cave trapped from a storm and Fang asking the same damn question over and over again.

"Who is Jeb?"

"Who is Jeb?"

"Who is Jeb?" And then, if that wasn't bad enough, he is now asking the question in Spanish and a bunch of other languages that I'm not even sure are real. Yes, that is how bad this is right now.

But, lets be honest, shall we? See, even if I was willing to answer the question, I don't know what my answer would be. 'Who is Jeb?' Well, he's (insert life story, blablabla) and he turns into an alcoholic maniac who abuses me.

Not an option.

On the bright side the skies finally clear up. But then again, its night by the time they do, and it is pitch black outside.

So even though its an insane idea, I feel it is necessary to try and find our way to the car because I can't stand another minute with Fang. I mean, he's Fang! Quiet, emo, player Fang. Tell me again why I'm even with him.

So I stalk off out of the cave with Fang on my tail. He walks right beside me, our movement in sync, and looks up at the stars. "It's a full moon, Max. Are you scared?" I can barely see the outline of Fang body in the dark, but I still see well enough to punch him **lightly** in the stomach.

He doesn't even flinch. Figures.

"About what happen at the bar-" he starts but I, being the magnificent person I am, cut him off and save both of us from a horrible conversation.

"Blablablablablablabla!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "I can't hear you!"

"Max, please. I mean, just let me say I'm-"

"I CANT HEAR YOU!" I say and put my hands over my ears and block out the sound. While doing so, I also squeeze my eyes shut, so I can't see his ugly face (hot, amazing face) and trip over a log and into a gigantic swampy puddle.

"Ow! Dammit! Watch where your going Fang!" I say, trying to pick myself off the ground. I'm caked with mud from head to toe and very angry. Fang just stands in front of me, laughing hard, making fun of moi. And no one is allowed to do that. Especially that guy.

So I grab his leg and cause him to fall. I laugh as he goes head first into the mud. I smile and stumble to my feet. "Not so funny now, are we?" I say, a smug look on my face.

He gets up, glaring at me through a mud caked face, and we start walking again, trying to see through the dark.

"Fang..." I say in a small voice. My dad was going to kill me when I went home. The only chance I had for him to totally not kill me (literally) was if I said I slept over at a friends house. Maybe he wouldn't be as mad at me for that as he would be if I came home super late caked in mud.

Ya, the first one.

"Do you think maybe..." Everything in me tells me to not ask him this question. I mean, I had only known him for a day or two. Plus, it was a week day and I had school tomorrow. It would be complicated, but anything seemed better than going home to my father. "I could spend the night tonight?"

I regret the words immediately after I say them, because this is the part where Fang's ego gets 3 sizes bigger and he starts making perverted remarks. Instead, he's silent for a moment.

"Why? Don't you hate me? -Oh wait, I forgot, Maxie. We kissed, didn't we? So doesn't that mean you like me? In fact, doesn't that mean you lo-"

He didn't even get to finish the last word before I cut him off. "No." I say immediately. "It's just, If I go home...like this," I gestured to my muddy clothes, hair, and skin, "Then my father will be very angry and me and suspect something crazy happened, like skipping school and all that stuff. But," I say, holding my finger up. "If I stay the night at your house, and see him tomorrow after school, then he won't be as mad and I'll have the perfect explanation. And on the way to school tomorrow, we can stop at your cousins and pick up Angel and Gazzy and drop them off at their school. Its a perfect plan. " Ready for my finale? "Please," I say, my big eyes scrunching up.

It's called: Bambi Eyes.

He looks at me for a moment. "Most parents would want you to go home on a school night." he says, looking at me kind of funny.

"Jeb is a bit different." I say, trying to act casual. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Ya! Thank you!" I say, and I'm just so darn happy, I don't even realize until a moment later that I was actually hugging Fang. He was so warm...like a Teddy Bear named Muffins. After I actually realized what I was doing, however, I pulled away immediately. That did not just happen.

"That did not just happen." I mutter, and then catch Fang looking at me, looking a little dazed.

He regains himself quickly. "Oh, but It did."

Once we find the car we head to Fang's house. I suddenly find a problem in my idea. Well, another problem. "I don't have any clothes..." I say, frowning. "For tonight, or tomorrow."

Oh dear goodness.

"Why don't you just sneak into your father's house and grab-"

I cut him off a little too quickly. "No." My cheeks grow red. "I mean, I cant, because..." _I don't want to die! _"Because he's awake at all hours of the night and morning."

Fang looks at me like I am insane. That's what lying does to you.

"Alright, you can wear some of my clothes." I shrink into my seat.

"Not an option."

"Well, you can't use my mom's because she can't know your staying the night. I would be grounded."

Ha, I think mentally, that's what a normal parent would do. Ground their child, not beat them.

As we pull up to Fang's house, I go all ninja and tippy toe into his house, paranoid of my father seeing me. "Chill." Fang says, so I quite my ninja act and wait for him to unlock the house.

"Is you mother OK with this?" I ask him.

Fang nods. "She's used to me being like this. But she can't know about you staying the night. She wouldn't be happy about that. I'd be grounded." He reminds me again. I nod and get all ready to use my ninja skills again.

Fang gives me a disapproving look. "She's asleep now."

"Oh."

Fang gestures for me to be quiet and leads me to his room and closes the door. This is all so wrong.

"You can take a shower first." he said, looking at me. "You've got the most mud on you." he snickers. What an annoying person he was.

"Here's a towel," he says, tossing me a black towel. "Here's some clothes." Black T-shirt, black sweat pants. OK then.

I shut the door of the bathroom (he has his own) and wash myself off. I slip on the gigantic t-shirt of Fangs and watch in horror as the shirt slides down, revealing my shoulders and my arms. The shirt is so long the end just ends above the middle of my knee. Why did he have to have such big muscles? And why did I have to just think that?

I try to slip on the sweats, but they won't fit. Yes, I have a small waist, but the sweat pants have got to fit! Oh come one!

Well, they don't. So I left there standing in Fang's bathroom wearing his baggy t-shirt. Fantastic.

"Fang!" I whisper/yell to him from inside the bathroom. "We have a slight problem!"

So Fang being Fang, opens the door. Who does that?

"Oh," he says, eying me carefully. "Oh well. I don't see the problem." he gives me a smug smile.

I try to ignore him as I hand him my jeans and t-shirt. "Can you throw those in the wash?" I ask and he nods, taking off in one direction. When he comes back he shuts the door softly and goes into the bathroom to wash up.

While he's gone, I take a pillow from his bed (the only pillow, in fact. Oh well. He can sleep without one.) and grab a blanket and plop down on the floor.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed, walking out of the bathroom. He doesn't have a shirt on, just some shorts. On the outside, I'm acting cool, but on the inside, I'm freaking out.

"You can't take my only pillow, and my blanket." he says, yanking them away from me.

"Aw, Fang, but where can I sleep?"

He gestures to his bed. My face must've shown the amount of horror I felt at that idea, because Fang quickly explained. "You get this side of the bed, I get this side." So, according to what he just described, 5/6 of the bed was his and I was left with the 1/6.

Oh well. He gave me a place to say, so I was going to suck it up.

Sighing, I crawl into the bed, scooting as far as I can to the side, and close my eye.

"Good night Fang."

"Good night Max."

**K then. Do you like it or do you like it? JK. You can also totally hate it. Why don't you just click the review button, and tell me what you think. PLEASE. Alright, thanks!**


	9. He caught me

You know those mornings where you wake up feeling fresh and awesome; the warm sun just peeking through your window? You look at the alarm clock and realize its Saturday and you have all day to sleep in, so you smile and go hunt down some breakfast, pat your dog on its lovely little head, and watch the funniest cartoon you can find on TV.

Well that's never happened to me.

But to be honest, this morning started off great. My eyes fluttered open. I feel warm and safe and utterly amazing-Until I realize where I am and what is happening.

How can I explain this in a way that's not totally humiliating for me? Oh wait-I cant. Because I was in the same bed as Fang Martinez. And we were-as I think it would be called-cuddling.

My eyes were big as I pondered how this could have happened. For a second I just stared in shock at the mess I was in. Fang's legs was sprawled out all over the bed, and I was wrapped up in his arms teetering over the edge. I can feel how sore my body is today, still suffering from the beating Jeb gave me nights ago, but Fang's practically as soft and gentle as a pillow. OK weird comparison.

Who does this?

I looked at the alarm clock on the table by his bed. 7:02.

I struggled to get out of Fang's arms, but failed every time. He stirred a bit and smiled lazily in his sleep when suddenly his eyes come open in shock. "Max?" he asked groggily, untangling his arms from around me and sitting up, still looking half asleep. "What-what happened?" his eyes run over my body. "Did I hurt you?"

"A bad sleeping arrangement is what happened. And no." _You were as soft as a pillow_. I added mentally. I tried to inch another centimeter away from Fang. He was totally popping my bubble.

While I was trying to slowly scoot away from him, however, I suddenly find myself laying on the ground in an incredibly awkward position. "Ow." Is all I can make up. I seriously just fell off of the bed.

I see Fang's head pop out of the edge of the bed, looking at me with concern filled eyes. "You alright, Max?" He gave me a hand to help me up.

"No, not really." I say, taking his hand. "Thanks."

I stop and look at him for a minute. "You are a total bed hog."

Fang laughed, actually laughed, and grinned at me with a dazzling smile. "I warned you."

My eye brows furrowed together, "What? No you didn't. When?"

Fang rolled his eyes, and ignoring my question, walked over to the closet. "You loved every second of it."

"Whatever." I feel a warm blush hit my face. Oh hell no. But I did. "Anyway, do you think my clothes are done?"

Fang nods, a smirk still on his face, as he walks out to get them. I wait patiently, looking at his room. I can describe it to you in one word: black.

"Here," Fang says, entering the room and closing the door gently behind him. "Remember Max, my mom can't see you." I nod my head and go to the bathroom to change. I also steal Fang's comb and run it through my hair, since it was a total mess.

When I come out, I see Fang is fully dressed and has a back pack swung over his shoulder.

"So how am I going to get out of here without your madre seeing me?" I asked, curious if he had any sort of plan.

Fang shrugs. "I don't have a plan yet. Just give me a couple minutes to see where my mom is." I nod to him and watch as he walks out of his room. This felt so weird. I was in Fang's room. We were sleeping together. No, nothing happened, but still. So strange.

I wait a few minutes until I hear a rock hit Fangs window. "Fang?" I ask as I see him standing below his window. I don't understand until he explains: "Jump, and I'll catch you."

What? Did he just ask me to jump out of his window and into his arms? The window wasn't that high, but it was long than my height and I'd probably break something if I jumped without someone to catch me.

"Is there another option?" I ask, biting my lip. I don't want to complain or show any fear around Fang, but I was actually worried about how it would feel to hit the ground.

Fang shakes his head. "Sorry Max. But my mom is in the kitchen and there is no way you can get past her."

I gulped and looked out of the window. Probably looking like a scared child. "But what if you don't catch me?"

Fang looks up at me carefully. "I'll catch you, I promise."

For some reason, I felt like believing him. I looked around out of the window, looking for near bye neighbors that could be watching, but everything looked quiet.

"Fine." I say, holding my breath. I cautiously lowered my self out of the window, and half way through the idea, I was thinking about how insane this idea had been. How stupid was I? At least I was good with heights...

Suddenly, letting go of the rail, I find myself in Fang's tan, muscular arms. I let out a breath of relief and surprise. "You caught me!" I say, feeling oddly happy. "You actually caught me." For a moment I get lost in his dark eyes, my face just inches from his. Then reality kicks in. "Thanks." I say as he puts me down on my own two feet.

"Let's go." Fang says, and we take off to pick up Angel and Gazzy up. I feel Fang's eyes on me the whole way to Nudges house. What a day this would be.

**Short, yes, but I have a headache and I'm not really feeling like writing more. I know this chapter probably sounded cheesy and stuff, but I hope you guys liked it! Please **_REVIEW_** and tell me! Do you see what I did with the word 'review?' I totally caps locked it and underlined it and you know! So you should Review! Please! And Thanks! **


	10. The power of FAX

**Thanks for the great review guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I left to go camping for a while, and then when I went to update this I was all 'Ahhh, writers block!' but I'm just gonna make myself type a nice long chapter and hopefully you like it. OK, I'll start now…**

"MAX!" Angel screamed as she saw me, running into my arms. She pulled away quickly. "I had so much fun!"

I laughed and looked at the two figures standing outside what must have been Fang's cousin Nudges house. There was a 5'5 girl standing there, twirling thick black hair in between her fingers. She gave me a warm smile, her big brown eyes lighting up.

"I'm Nudge," she says, holding out a hand. I take it gratefully.

"Max."

"Cool," she says, taking Gazzy's hand. "Are we all riding in Fang's car then?"

"Sure Nudge," Fang says, and we all load up into Fang's vehicle.

Fang, Angel, and Gazzy were in the front. I know, it doesn't sound right. But Angel and Gazzy had begged to ride in the front, so here I was, stuck in the back with Nudge. Fang had told me she was a chatterbox, but at the moment, she was simply staring at me with huge eyes, wiggling her eyebrows.

WTF?

"So Max," she says, scooting a bit closer. I resisted the urge to scoot away. "Did you and Fang have fun last night?" she whispered.

My forehead wrinkled in disgust. "You sicko! I slept on the floor! Disgusting!" I yelled in a whisper. I wasn't trying to be mean, its just, the idea was so disgusting, I was simply repulsed at her perverted thought.

"Whatever," she says, giving me a smug smile. Damn her. "Anyways, your sister is so sweet! We had so much fun last night. And I was thinking, sometime, if you want to…we could go shopping and then have a sleep over, ya know? You wanna?"

"Uhm…" I squirmed under her gaze. "Ya, uh, maybe sometime." Even though I only have known you for one day! I thought mentally. Though she did take care of Angel…

"OMG! MAX!" she squealed. "Yayy! It will be so fun! You would've met me yesterday at school, but…" she gave me a sly smile. "Well, you and Fang just had to run off together!" I coughed, hoping that no one could see the blush I was trying to hide. Nudge didn't seem to notice, however, and just threw her long, skinny arms around me while I awkwardly patted her back. . .

*Driving, driving, driving to school…some talking, some music, still driving, drop off little kids, drive some more..and we are…THERE!*

We pulled up to the school abruptly. Turns out, I actually like Nudge quite a bit. We both like cartoons, and food, and Fang. Wait-wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant…like we both like Fang like, for example, we like spongebob. Because liking him in any other way would be totally and completely inappropriate!

You know what I'm saying? You do don't you? Ok then. Let's leave it at that.

We hopped out of the truck and I watched as Nudge took off to her first class. Fang gave me a small smile and left to his.

"Ahh, Max. How are you?" I looked at Dylan funny, folding my arms in front of my chest as I sat down next to him (It was my assigned seat).

"Fine…" I say cautiously, "How are you?"

"Great. Anyway, Max, I couldn't help but notice you skipped class yesterday," my eyes went big. "And you also turned down my offer to sit with my friends and I. So…"

I looked at him, trying to block the worry from my eyes. "No, no-I was sick. And um-"

He cut me off with a wicked smile. "So if I tell the principal and she calls your parents…" I bit my lip. He had to be bluffing, but it really didn't look like it…

"Just sit with us for one day." Dylan adds, as if his offer is all too simple and easy. "And I won't tell."

"One day?" I ask carefully, "You swear?" he nods. "Fine."

Fricking Fantastic.

Classes flew by and lunch came quickly. Dylan caught my eye while I was getting food, and threw an arm around my shoulder. Kill me now.

While he was leading me to his table, I saw Fang and Nudge out of the corner out of my eye. They were looking at me like I was crazy. And Fang was looking at Dylan like he wanted to rip his head off. How violent.

"I'll meet you at the table." I tell Dylan. "Just let me do something quick." He looked at me and saw that I was serious.

"Fine," he mumbled, and stocked off to his table.

I scurried over to Fang and Nudge. "I know it looks bad, but he knows that I skipped! My dad cant know! Only this one time and he won't tell." I say. Or he better follow through on his deal, or he will die.

Fang mutters, "Bastard."

Nudge just sighs. "Well Fang usually just sits with me and a few other friends, but he can sit over there to since he is on the football team…He doesn't usually though, because they are all complete idiots!"

Fang cuts her off, "But this one time, why don't I sit there?"

At first I don't know what to say, but then I just shrug. "Fine by me." Inside, I felt a huge relief. I wouldn't be stuck there with the morons alone! Yes-that's right-I didn't consider Fang and moron now!

"But you can't act like were friends, because then he might think your onto him and that you skipped class, and then-"

Fang rolled his eyes, acting all cocky. "Maximum, I can take care of myself. I'm just doing this for you. But fine, I don't even know you." He winked.

I felt a smirk on my lips. "Ok, act casual."

I walked over to Dylans table and sat down across from Dylan by this other jock named Sam. He smiled at me smugly. A few minutes later (As to not uprise suspicion) Fang came and sat down by Dylan. Oh boy.

"Fang, just in time!"Dylan said, oblivious to everything. "I got the new girl Max to sit with us!"

Fang glared at him, but I gave him the 'act like you don't care look' and he forced a smile. "Cool."

Sam joined the conversation. "And she's hot." I glared at him.

"And _she's_ right here you idiot." I muttered angrily. I can feel Fang's eyes burning holes into Sam's head. Why did he care so much?

I glanced at the time. 10 minutes to go.

"So where'd you move from?" Sam asks, throwing a arm around my shoulder. I shrug it off.

I start to answer when Dylan interrupts randomly, "Did you have a boyfriend there? - because I could sure-"

And suddenly Dylan's on the ground after Fang's shoulder crashed in to him, causing him to fall over the edge of his seat.. "The hell man? Why did you do that!?"

Fangs expression looks shocked. I want to fall to the ground laughing. "Sorry man! Tyson here pushed me!"

Dylan growled but believed the lie. "Whatever."

I snuck a smile at Fang.

Yah buddy.

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I love reviews! They make me happy! I'm sorry to all the people who like Dylan, but I kind of maybe hate him a little bit and someone has got to be the bad guy in this story-well, another bad guy. I'm going to add Lissa and IGGY! in the next chapter too. Also, I was wondering if you guys thought I should add wings to this story or keep it human…What do you think? K, bye! **

**P.S. Pleassee review! Your awesome. ;)**


	11. Homesickness

**Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like the chapter!**

Once Fang and I were out of Dylan's sight (lunch was over) I gave him a fist pound.

"That was awesome," I said, grinning at his handsome face. I meant face. Just face, that's what I meant.

Fang smiled. "He deserved it," he says, just as someone comes rushing up to his side.

"What the hell Fang? Why didn't you sit with us today? I mean, come one! Fangy. Fangggy!?" It seems to take this person a minute before he actually notices someone standing right by them, that someone being me.

"Hi random stranger that probably thinks I'm crazy. I'm Iggy." The young man stretches out a hand. A really, really pale hand...

I take it. "Max." I say, nodding toward him. Then I add, "And it wasn't Fang's fault. He was...um..."

Iggy interrupts. "Oh Maxie, don't worry about it. I wasn't really mad at Fang." he says, rolling his crystal clear blue eyes. "Fang and I have a special relationship."

If I hadn't known Fang well, then that would have sounded extremely strange...

While Fang talks to Iggy, I can't help but notice how tall the boy was. Wow. With a full mop of blond hair on his head. From behind him I see a little bit of dark brown hair stir. WTF?

"Hi," a head peeked out from behind Iggy. "I'm Ella, Iggy's girlfriend." She looks really friendly, with pretty Hispanic looks.

"I'm Max, nice to meet you." I say, smiling. "Sorry to steal Fang away from you guys today, I was having trouble with," my eyes dart toward the clock. One minute until class! I don't really care about being late, but since today is my first full day, I want to make a good impression on all of the teachers. "I'll talk to you later." I say to Ella, and she gives a small wave.

"I'll see you later Fang," I say softly. He gives me a smile and waves, looking really annoyed at Iggy, who was talking up a storm...witch concerned me slightly, since I heard the word 'bomb' in the conversation more than once...Hmmm, Iggy would be an interesting person to get to know...And Ella, for that matter.

Time Skip:

Jeb walks down the stairs, a bottle of beer in his hand just ready to hit me with. Someone please help me...

Not breaking eye contact with Jeb, I silently tell Angel to go to our room with a wave of my hand. She looks at me pleadingly, but knows that I would never forgive myself (or her, I threaten, just so she would go) if she got hurt.

"Dad." I say instinctively. I wished he would act like a dad, and not just some stranger named Jeb. In the midst of all the anger, that's the only reason I still call him 'dad.' It gives me a little hope...

"Maximum." I can hear the anger that's been bottled up in his voice, but I can also hear sadness. "Why were you gone for so long?" he mumbles, dizzily clutching the table for support (obviously too drunk to process much of anything.)

I bite my lip. "I made friends. And then I got stuck in the storm."

"I see." he says, a little spark of light touching his eyes just before the alcohol consumes him once more, and his face becomes horribly blank. "You can't leave me again."

And the torture starts.

You know that moment when your not sure if there's anything worth living for anymore? You scan every detail of your life and search for something meaningful that balances out the bad things.

My eyes are bloodshot, my lips bleeding, there are cuts from glass that hurt like hell on my arms. My cheek is bruised, my ribs feel just on the edge of being broken and I can't stand for five minutes without falling down.

My skin is cold and pale. I feel numb physically and emotionally. I search for ibuprofen and take three.

I crawl into bed, already battered and bruised on the outside, just to find Angel crying on her pillow, making my heart hurt even worse.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask softly, pulling the little girls small body up to me.

"Max, I miss mom."

"I know, Angel, I do too."

"I miss home."

"I know."

"I want to go home," she cries softly into my shoulder. I feel my heart breaking, piece my piece.

"Please don't cry Angel," I beg, smoothing her hair down. "You have to be strong."

But she's only eight and she shouldn't have to be. "I'm sorry," I tell her, when suddenly an idea (crazy and wreck less, as always) pops into my head.

"I can't bring mom back. I can't take you home, not now, not yet." I whisper. "So let's just go on a drive, and get out for a few hours, OK?" I say, giving her my best smile.

"OK."

So we sneak out of the house, although there's really no need since its 9:30 and Jeb is already passed out in bed. Angel gets into the passenger seat and, after buckling our seat belts, I start driving down the road, wherever there is to drive.

"I know a place." I say softly. "It's not home. But it's similar." I say. Angel gives me a small smile so I take off toward that old feed lot.

Once I'm near the turn off I keep on going. The farther out out I go, the more rugged and familiar the land gets. I stop, not paying attention to the pouring rain outside, and wrap my jacket tighter around myself. That's right folks, another storm in Arizona. There wasn't any lightning, this time though. Only rain and thunder.

Making sure Angels wrapped up nice and warm, and trying to ignore the fact of how crazy this was, I watch as she, even against all odds, smiles happily. She giggles and her eyes light up as she touches the rain and twirls in circles. We lay down next to each other, taking in the sweet grass.

A sudden breeze blows against our faces. I can almost smell the faint breath of home, miles and miles away.

We spend a little more time there. But eventually its pitch black out and I tell Angel that we have to go back to the house. She cries and begs me not to. But staying out any later would be dangerous, and Angel has school tomorrow.

"Just a few more minutes," she begs, pulling on my arm. I sigh and agree. I sat down on the damp grass as the sky continues to rumble. Angel crawls into my lap.

"Will you sing a song?" she asks.

"What one?" I ask.

"Home...you know, the one by Blake...Blake..."

"Shelton," I finish for her. I start softly, the rain like music again the ground.

"**Another summer day has come and gone away in Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home.**

**Maybe surrounded by a million people, I still feel alone...I wanna go home.**

**I miss you, you know.**

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two,**

**'I'm fine baby, how are you?" **

**I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My words were cold and flat, and you deserve more than that...**

**Another airplane, another sunny place**

**I'm lucky I know but I wanna go home, I got to go home, let me go home**

**I'm just too far, from where you are**

**I wanna come home**

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life**

**It's like I just stepped outside **

**When everything was going right**

**And I know just why you could not come along with me**

**This was not your dream**

**But you always believed in me**

**Another winter day has come and gone away**

**In even Paris and Rome**

**And I wanna go home, let me go home**

**And I'm surrounded by a million people, I still feel alone and I wanna go home**

**Oh, I miss you, you know**

**Let me go home **

**I've had my run**

**Baby, I'm done**

**I'm coming back home**

**Let me go home**

**It will all be all right**

**I'll be home tonight**

**I'm coming back home"**

I finished, just as we loaded up back into the truck, the rain and tears running together down my face...

Did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! By the way, If you wanted, you should check out that Blake Shelton song if you don't already know it. I love it. Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	12. Maxie's learning how to bowl

**Thanks for the reviews:) **

"Maximum!" the teacher said in a loud, booming voice. "Your late. Why?"

Well, you see, dearest teacher of mine, my father beat me up real good. Then, my little 8 year old sister was bawling her head off from homesickness and the death of a close parent, so I had to take her out of town late last night and sing her a depressing song by Blake Shelton. Then, I slept through the alarm clock and had to take the time to cover up all of my newly formed bruises. That's why I was late today.

"I don't know." I just said.

"Detention today after school. Now go sit down!"

"K." I went to go sit down by Dylan, who's eyes were lit up with amusement. Yes, Dylan, because all of this was just so damn funny.

"So Maximum..."

"So what?"

"Me and my buddies are going out to go bowling tonight. You wanna come?"

"Not really."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon-oh, wait, I get it. Max doesn't know how to bowl."

"I know how to bowl!" I don't know how to bowl I don't know how to bowl I don't know how to-

"Then come. Or are you too chicken?"

I sighed. I wanted to slap that boy across the face. "Who's all going?"

"Sam, Mark, Jessie, Lissa, and Fang, if Lissa can get him to go."

"Who is Lissa?"

"Fang's girlfriend."

Kill me now. "Oh..." that hurt. Of COURSE he had a girlfriend, and of course he had still kissed me back in the cave. Why didn't I think of that? How could I have been so stupid?

"So, are you coming or what?"

Maybe I wasn't thinking right, or maybe I was just so disappointed or beat up or I don't know...but I still found myself saying, "Ya. Ok."

Dylan grinned. "Awesome. And don't worry, If you don't know how to bowl," he whispered, "I can teach you to be amazing at it. No one will ever know."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll pick you up at the school, right after your detention is over."

"OK." Acually, that was a great plan. Then my dad wouldn't have to know I got detention. I would just say I went to a friends house just for a few hours with Angel to study. Speaking of Angel, I'd have to call Nudge up and ask her to baby sit...

At lunch I sat in between Nudge and Ella, and Iggy was beside Ella with Fang on the very edge. I was ignoring him. Not because I wanted to, but because If I tried to talk to him about what was going on, I'd get angry and sad and who knows what would happen? Can't be seen breaking down in front of Fangles.

"Hey Ella." I say, giving the small girl a smile.

"Hi Max," she says, as well as Iggy and Nudge.

"Nudge," I say, turning to her, "I have a huge favor to ask you. Would you maybe be able to babysit Angel today? I'll pay you."

Nudge laughs, "I love Angel, Max. You don't have to pay me, I don't mind, were friends. Unfortunately, I'm going bowling tonight with Ella and Iggy, but I can just take her with me."

Uhhhh... "Well, I kinda got sucked in to going bowling too, with Dylan and them, but we could all bowl together, right? And Angel and Gazzy could have their little game too, right?"

"I suppose that works."

"Fantastic."

"Great."

"Max is coming bowling with us tonight!" Nudge yelled to Ella and Iggy. They grinned and gave me a high-five.

Fang just sat there, staring at me, and I avoided his gaze.

Tonight will be interesting...

**Hi! I want to write more, but I have to go! School starts for me on Wednesday and I'm kind of busy, so I don't know when I will be able to update. Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think, or maybe what you guys think should happen during bowling? Thanks! :) I hope all of you who are starting school again are enjoying it! I'm won't jk;)**


	13. Never shoulda trusted that kid

**Alright. Its been forever, I know. I've been busy, I haven't written at all, and its been pretty bad. I have many excuses, but none of them worthy enough. So please, just enjoy the story:**

"And that is how you bowl," Dylan says carefully, handing me the bowling ball. I took it carefully in my hand, cautiously looking around. Dylan and I were the only ones here at the moment. We decided to arrive to the bowling alley a few minutes early, so I could get a little head start.

I tossed the ball with perfect aim, witch seemed to come natural for me, but my balance was terribly off. I expected Dylan to laugh, having that same amused look in his sea blue eyes, but instead he nodded in approval.

"You'll be good once you learn the proper technique." he steps closer, and this time he puts his arms lightly around mine. His elbow guides mine back, and we move forward at a quick pace. And then, at the very last minute, he lets me set my own spot to toss it.

And bam. Strike.

All at once, I forget all of my hate towards him: the black mailing, the arrogance, ect.) and I simply grinned. Dylan's eyes lit up, too, and for the first time, I could see an actual human being inside him. A heart and its own personality.

I give him a highfive and a big smile. Just as I finished thanking him, I see Fang, Lissa, and Sam walk through the doors. I also see Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy trailing right beside them, apart but still together.

My happiness was ripped away, and the only feeling I felt was the envy. I bit my lip until blood started to flow, even though I wasn't very aware of it.

"Hey Max!" Nudge yells at me happily. She's perky as ever, her dark hair in ringlets down her back. "What are you wearing?!" she looks at me with a disapproving look. I was still in my simple black tshirt and faded jeans, and I just couldn't see what exactly was so wrong with this.

"Whatever," I say, laughing, trying to keep my eyes away from Fang and Lissa. "Let's bowl some."

Iggy is the first to sign in his name up on the board, as he says that he will beat us all so bad, that we will regret ever being born. The man is gonna pay.

We end up renting a couple lanes, and then we all verse each other. I make strike after strike, until Iggy is face down on the table, crying out in despair. I smile at him, walking towards him and giving him a pat on the back.

"It's OK Iggy, it's not that your that bad. I'm just that good."

His glare leaves me unfazed, and he can see that clearly, so he simply picks up a piece of pizza and starts to stuff it in his mouth. Angel gives me a smile, having done exceptionally well with her bumpers, and trots after him, probably trying to cheer him up.

I sneak a glance at Fang, who's sitting at the table beside us, looking extremely annoyed. Lissa is hanging on his shoulder.

Dylan comes from behind me and enfolds me in a big hug. It suprises me at first, but I don't pull away. Why don't I pull away?

"We gotta get going. Sam and the other guys are heading home. Did you want to catch a ride with me?"

I look once more back at Fang and Lissa, Fang is staring at me and Dylan. His eyes are emotionless but all I can feel is hurt. "Ok." I say, and walk with Dylan to his car after making a plan with Nudge that she will take Angel and drop her off at my place.

I don't even look back.

I'm in the car with Dylan, when his hands get a little to grabby. His eyes aren't the same as they were back in the bowling alley. I look at him really hard, and try to see why suddenly this guy would change. But it's typical for guys to do this, and I never should have thought otherwise.

After I tell him to knock it off repeatedly, he doesn't stop. I get angry.

"Your hot when your mad, you know that? Why don't you just come home with me tonight?"

Oh good gosh. He has got to be drunk.

"Did your friends give you something?" I ask coldy, staring into his sea blue eyes. There glazed over and distant. It's a sign.

He continues to ignore me, playing with my hair and not paying perfect attention to where we are going. "Stop Dylan." I growl, "Your not sober. Let me drive."

Again, he makes no sign that he even heard me.

"K, I'm out. Stop the car." Dylan does listen to that, fortunately, and pulls over.

"If you wanna be a bitch," his words are getting slurred together, "Then beeehhh one!"

I'm opening the door when I feel a hard shove against my shoulder. I get thrown onto the gravel, and I hear the car door slam. Dylan grins at me through the window, rolling it down.

"Someday." he says, and drives down the road like a maniac.

He caught me off guard, he did. I hit the ground so hard that my lip was bleeding, one of my knees had a big gash in it from hitting the sharp part of the car door. I could see that blood through my jeans. Too much blood.

I started to walk down the road, reaching for my phone that was supposed to be in my pocket. A immediately feeling of panic ran through my veins. I must have left it in Dylans car.

I'm feeling dizzy from the blood loss, and I don't know what road I'm on.

The last thing I remember is the sun setting on the distant peaks, and a chilly wind blowing against my face. It wasn't a bad place to go, I think. If I bleed to death here, it will be the best way to die.

Angel. Little Angel. I can't forget her. But Nudge will take care of her. Give her a better life then I ever have or could've.

Tears roll down my eyes, almost closed. I hear a car in the distance. I recognize the sleek black paint and the fancy wheels, but it's too late.

**Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks:) I'm really sorry for how long I took to update. I've been busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update by Saturday. **


	14. DAD?

**Thanks for the reviews. They are awesome3:D I'm updating today!**

The first thing I sense when I wake up is that I am in a hospital; the smell, the quietness, the everything. So naturally, my first thought was 'Get me the hell out of here!'

I thought back about last night and what had happened. Someone must have found me (Lucky old me) and gave me a ride here...but who?

"Your awake," a relieved Fang walked through the door to the room I was staying in. His dark eyes looked surprisingly...warm. "I was worried."

But I hadn't forgotten anything about last night. I still remembered Fang ditching me for Lissa, breaking my heart into pieces. Then again, he did save my life.

"That gash in your leg was huge. You almost bled to death. I was so angry, I called Dylan. He didn't answer." Fang's knuckles were white, rolled up tight.

"Well, I'm fine now." I say, gesturing to my leg. It was carefully tended to my doctors, and looked like there was nothing but a small injury there. "Did you stay over night? What about my dad-and Angel?"

"Nudge took Angel to the waiting room to see you. I talked to your dad and he said to make sure you were alright, and um...Ya, I stayed here through the night."

I want to ask him why, why he 'cared' at all. I'd tried to make this straight forward. "Fang, your with Lissa. You should be with her, not me."

"Actually," Fang said, grinning at me, "I broke up with her last night."

Now it might've looked pathetic, but I couldn't help it when my lips turned up into a small smile. "You did?'

"I did," Fang stepped closer. "Now I better go tell Angel your awake and alright. She was worried sick."

"Ok."

Angel walked into the room, blond curls bouncing, her bright eyes lit up in excitement. "Max!" she yelled, running into my arms happily. "I was so so scared for you!" her lips came up to my ear as she whispered softly, "I think daddy was to."

'Daddy was not worried. Daddy is mad and is gong to kill me all over again.' I think mentally, but instead tell Angel, "I'm glad your here."

Giving her one last hug, I turn to Fang. He's looking at us intently, at the bruises on my arms. When Angel goes out the door to find Nudge, who was apparently in the bathroom, Fang speaks up again. "I told the doctors you must have gotten bruised up bad due to Dylan's driving, since that's what I figured. But I know there's another reason."

I fidgeted with the hospital sheets. I owe him an explanation, but I can't bring myself to tell him right now. "I'll talk to you later about this. Now when can I get out of here?"

TIME SKIP

On the drive home I thank Fang for everything, and even feel a little more hopeful for our friendship. I'm still angry about how he kissed me while with Lissa, and I know I'll have to talk with him later on that. Nudge Is as perky as ever, and made me call Iggy to first tell him that I was alright, and then rub last night in his face.

Yes, poor Iggy.

And then were back at my house. Angel and I step out of the car and wave goodbye to our friends, and then turn toward the house. Nothing has changed.

"Ok," I say carefully to Angel, leading her up the porch steps. "You need to go right upstairs. I don't know how mad dad will be, nor house much he has drank. Did Nudge feed you tonight already?"

"Yes." Angel nods her head happily, "We went to Dairy Queen. I got a milk shake, chicken nuggets, and a toy!"

"Good." I say, giving my little sister a smile. Inside I'm reminded that I owe Nudge some money for taking care of little Angel. I'd pay her tomorrow, for sure.

I open the door and watch as Angel runs up the stairs and into her bedroom, probably setting up barbies and playing with them. It was time for me to face my father.

"Your OK." my dad steps out of the shadows. His eyes are surprisingly sober. The house is picked up, and there is old frozen left overs sitting on the table. It takes a moment for me to process it all. Then my father is closer, and I take a step forward, ready for any punishment he see's fit.

And that's when he hugs me.

**There you go! Not the most exciting chapter, but this will be the start of some interesting new things that are going to happen. I hope you guys liked it! I want to see what you think, so please review and tell me! Thanks:)**


	15. December suprises

**Hey guys. Thank you for all of the awesome reviews. I haven't updated in a while. But instead of apologizing over and over (I'll just do it once, as to not waste time: IM SORRY! -you deserve better!) I will start on an awesomely long chapter. Enjoy! 3**

_I open the door and watch as Angel runs up the stairs and into her bedroom, probably setting up barbies and playing with them. It was time for me to face my father. _

_ "Your OK." my dad steps out of the shadows. His eyes are surprisingly sober. The house is picked up, and there is old frozen left overs sitting on the table. It takes a moment for me to process it all. Then my father is closer, and I take a step forward, reading for any punishment he see's fit. _

_ And that's when he hugs me. _

He's warm. His face is smooth and clean shaven. His eyes have a spark in them. There not blank and full of hatred. I began to shake.

"Max, are you alright?"

I look up at my father. The father that has beaten me for the past years. Made my life a complete and total hell. And then one day, after I return from the hospital, he decides to hug his daughter.

And he expects me to be 'alright'?!

Still, with this anger in my heart, I find myself having hugged him back. And perhaps I did enjoy it; having a little piece of a father back for a moment. But I knew it wouldn't last. And I didn't want to have him do this just to come hard down on me later, crushing me like a pebble.

Maybe the old Maximum Ride would've let him do that, but not now. I had a wall up; it was thick and guarded and firm. There was no trust here. There wouldn't ever be. And if there's no trust, then there's no expectations, and if there are no expectations...there will be no disappointment.

"Max, I'm so sorry." his eyes are full of pain. But it's not just pain there; there's hope to. There's a sense of knowing he didn't have before. "I was so worried you were going to die. And that's when I realized that I could...lose you."

I pull back and look in the eyes. I don't feel like I'm trying to talk to a rock now, he's actually here. He's sober and he's listening. And while this lasts, I will tell him everything he needs to hear.

"You lost me long ago."

He doesn't try and deny like I though he would. Instead he nods his head, and his eyes are full of regret. "I have lost you. But you lost me first. To the alcohol, I mean. I'm back. I'm here now. I want to try and be a good father again."

And he could try all he wanted, but he was bound to snap again. Maybe after a few hours, a few days, maybe even after a few weeks. But it would happen, and when it did, I'd be ready.

I take a moment and think about what I want to say to him. Finally I settle on speaking my mind, the only way I could be completely clear with him. "You can try all you want. I won't stop you." my eyes narrow. "You can become the best dad to Angel, and you can cook dinner. You can start making us go to church and get better grades, and do homework. You can pretend like the last 10 years didn't happen. But I always be right here. And I know they did."

And just like that I march upstairs and into my room. I pick up a pillow, bury my head in it, and scream.

-Everyone in the Ride house is sleeping-

"MAX! OH MAX, GUESS WHAT? IT'S SNOWING!" Angel runs over the carpet and comes tumbling over my legs across the bed. She points out the window eagerly, into the early morning sky. Well, she's definitely right. The ground is covered in soft snow and the sky is still full of more white flakes. "I CAN'T WAIT TO GO OUTSIDE! SCHOOL WILL BE SO FUN TODAY! OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS MAX? CHRISTMAS MUST BE CLOSE!"

Early December it was. So yes, it was close to Christmas. Normally, I would find Angel in this state extremely amusing and I would play along, try and make the morning fun and bright.

But the past few days-or wait, correction, the past few years-had been pretty tough on me. This kid was way to jacked up. And I wasn't feeling up to be happy with Christmas cheer. More like Christmas Confusion.

That was until... "Nudge came early this morning and started making hot chocolate and cookies!"

Hold on, I think I might change my mind... "What kind of cookies?"

Angel wiggles her eyebrows in the most adorable fashion. "Chocolate chi-" But I'm already out of bed and getting dressed. What can I say, I'm full of Christmas happiness!

Trying to forget all of last night with little success, I help Angel into a puffy white coat that I know will keep her warm. I lace up her white snow boots and watch as she swings her backpack over her shoulder. "That should do it." I say to her, smiling. "Give me some time to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs."

I throw on black skinny jeans over my bandage on my leg, a swayed leather jacket, and some combat boots and throw my wavy blond hair into a ponytail. A few strands come loose and curl around the sides of my face. If those things get in my mouth, there will be hell to pay.

I run down the stairs and dash up to Nudge, who is sitting at our kitchen table sipping hot chocolate and nibbling on a cookie.

I grin. "That looks good Nudge. Thanks for doing this!" I dig into the plate of cookies and start gulping down hot chocolate. Then, because the chocolate is so hot, I start choking on it like a retarded dragon. Cool.

"How can you move like that Max? Aren't you sore?"

I look up from my food. "Me?" I shift my leg and notice the constant throbbing. "Haha, pretty much." I stuff another cookie in my mouth. "S'not that bad, though."

Nudge just shakes her head and laughs at me. Her black curls peek out through the little Christmas beanie she was wearing. She catches my eyes looking at her hat and grins. "Oh Max, I got this cute little thing at Walmart the other day. I got one for you too." She hands me a soft white beanie that has a little bob on the top. I laugh. "Thanks Nudge." I say, slipping it on my head and mentally thanking myself for making my ponytail low.

Nudges eyes dart toward the clock on the oven. "Looks like it's time to go." she says, readjusting her backpack over her shoulder. She picked mine off up the coat rack and tossed it to me.

We head out the door and into Nudge's warm pickup. "It sure was awful nice of you to give us a ride this morning." I say, eying her suspiciously.

"Oh Max, who wants to be alone around Christmas time? December is the time for friends and family." she pats me on the back. This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. "And plus my parents left to Oregon to check out this job offer, and I'm lonely. I don't have a cute little sister like you do." She ruffles Angels blond curls. I notice that Angel, too, has a pink beanie on. I shake my head and try not to laugh.

"I get it. Well, stop by any time Nudge. By the way," I look at Angel hesitantly. "Where was dad this morning?"

"He said he went out to get a job. I wished him good luck." Angel smiled at me, her left front tooth missing. "He sure is-" she stops just as though she just realized that Nudge was in the car with us. "Anyways, where is Fang?" a quick change of subject, smart girl she is.

"He told me he wanted to get to school early to beat up Dylan. He said it like a joke, but who knows. Hes Fang."

I sigh. All the drama. Nudge pulls up next to Angel's primary school and I kiss her on the cheek. "Have a good day sweetie."

Her blue eyes light up. "I will, Max." and she's gone, just like that.

I turn back to Nudge. "You don't think he really would start anything, do you?"

Nudge rolls her eyes. "Fang is usually pretty fast when doing this kind of stuff. He wouldn't cause a scene or anything. All those years of street fighting really payed off for him."

I freeze. "Street fighting? He never told me of any..."

The car lurched into a parking spot. Nudge gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry Max. I guess you'll have to ask him about it."

She get's out and gestures me to follow her. We run through the blizzard and into the high school building. But even as we entered the warm, heated building I felt strangely cold and odd. Fang...a street fighter?

And here I though I was the only one keeping secrets.

** So what did you think? This is some interesting news, yes? I hope you enjoyed it! I love reviews a whole bunch so if you reviewed that would make me SO happy! HEHE. Thanks ! **


	16. Deception

**HEHE. Reviews...gotta love 'em. You guys are great :) I always smile, but sometimes when I read the things you comedians write I just crack up! -oh and yes I am going to write a good chapter on their Christmas, but this will not be it. This is all...street fighter drama right now :p I'm gonna write now and I hope all of you enjoy it!**

I glance at Fang out of the corner of my eye. He's right beside me, staring at the teacher with a bored expression on his face, and tapping a black pencil impatiently on the desk. I can't wait any longer. I pull out a piece of paper from my binder and grab a pen.

_Hey. So, um... _I mentally slapped myself and erased the scribbling. How was I supposed to ask Fang about his past? Nudges words still echoed in my head, "_All those years of street fighting really payed off for him."_ I mean WTF?!

When I thought about it, I hadn't ever really asked about Fang's past. About his family. About him. I took a minute to think over all the possible ways I could gently bring the subject of his life up, because hey, it wouldn't be suspicious if I just randomly brought up his past in this here math class.

Sarcasm. I kill myself sometimes...

_Hey. _I was just going to be blunt about it. Just ask him. It's Fang, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like he was going to have a mental breakdown in the middle of class, right? _Have you ever been a street fighter? _

YUP, I think to myself, that's how you do it Max. I fold the note up and poke him underneath the desk in the leg. He, being the sick minded person he is, immediately looks across at me and smiles, wiggling his eyebrows and reaching over to poke my leg to.

I swat his hand away and shake my head, gesturing to the note in my hand. I scowl, waiting for him to get it. He looks at the note for a second before snatching it and leaning off to the side to read it.

I follow his eyes as they scan the words I had written. I watch as his smile drops and his his eyes turn hard. His jaw clenches. Oh Sh-t.

I sink deep into my seat and stare down at my hands. I wait there for a minute, and then, in a stupid rush of panic, I quickly grab another piece of paper.

_Sorry. Shouldn't have asked. _

He takes willingly, a blank expression on his face, and reads it. He turns to me and smirks.

_It's cool. It was a long time ago anyway. None of it matters anymore, it's all over. _

I take the paper and sigh in relief. He wasn't mad. But obviously none of my questions were going to be answered. That sucked.

TIME SKIP

I can't help but take a couple good looks across the cafeteria. Dylan sat with his jock buddies just like always, but his eye was black and there were other bruises on various parts of his face...That's right. Fang had stayed true to his word. Dylan catches my eye and his eyes immediately fill with immense rage.

Well I wouldn't want to be caught in a dark alley with him any time soon.

I look away and bite my lip. I can feel him and his buddies glaring holes into my head. This would be a good time to think of something else...Fang. But he wasn't really any better than any of them, anyway.

Fang pretended like none of it had ever happened; the note, the question, none of it, and was quiet as always. I forget my anger at him, because with this new information in my head, it's like I have no room for any other stuff.

I know he wants me to forget it. Forget it all just like he had probably done over the years. But questions keep on running through my head. Why had he done it? What happened with his parents? So he wasn't who I had assumed when I first moved here?

I sigh. None of it mattered now. I just had to drop it. I had heard what Fang wrote. It was all over, he was finished with it, now it was just a memory.

SCHOOLS DONE. THAT'S GOOD, THAT'S GOOD.

Nudge rushes up to me. "Maximum! I'm so sorry but I can't give you a ride home today. Is that alright? I have to stop by-"

I cut her off before she even finishes, "It's fine Nudge." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't mind walking home."

She smiles gratefully at me. "Alright, thanks. Hey, I'll text you tonight, K? Bye!" she hurries off back down the hall. I smile and then try and remember what it is that I'm doing. Going to pick up Angel? Yes, that's it.

I head out the door of the school and start walking down the streets. I didn't bother to try and find Fang before I left, I'd probably be late picking up Angel then. Besides, I was still trying to forget everything I heard today. Unsurprisingly, it was incredibly hard.

I'm almost to Angel's school when I hear a bunch of footsteps around the corner. I immediately become alert and walk cautiously around the lane and walk along side a old brick building.

"No. He's no problem." The voice is right around the corner, back toward the entrance of the abandoned building. It's Fang's voice. I glance around the corner of the carefully as to not be seen. I see Fang leaning against the wall of the building, a broad set man beside him; probably in his late 30s. Fang's staring down at the piece of paper with a look I had never seen on him before. Dread.

The man beside him finally speaks. His face looks tough. His voice is even meaner. "I know you think that kid, but if your not careful they could start leaking out the truth about you to people. You don't want that, am I right?" He taps the piece of paper Fang is holding harshly. "You know what this means, right?"

"I'm careful enough, Ray. I'll take care of it. See you on Friday, then?"

The man 'Ray' shakes his head and puts a fist against the wall. "Friday. Watch yourself."

He nods at Fang before turning the opposite corner and running off toward the South side of town. I hear Fang approaching my direction.

Panic runs through my veins. I find a small indention in the wall and crawl up against it, hoping he wouldn't see me.

And he doesn't. He walks past me, seeming extremely unhappy. He groans out loud and crumples up the piece of paper in his hands and throws it on the ground behind him, so it landed right beside me. The last thing I see of him is his hand running through his hair, and then he's out of sight.

I slowly scramble over to the piece of paper he had thrown before the wind took it away. I carefully unwrinkled it and pulled it close to my face.

_5 more victories, all or nothing. You don't have much time left. Everyone will know soon. Meet at Lanra's place on Friday. That'll be your 2__nd__. If you can make 5,000 by next month you'll be alright for another few months or so. _

_ ~Stay unbroken_

**So obviously, Fangs caught up in some pretty risky business right now...It's pretty cliffy, ya :D If you didn't understand any part of it or just didn't like it, let me know. But it not, that's good to, ya? :) Reviews and Follows and Favorites = Everything good in the world. **

**Kind of, anyway...**

**Alright, thanks! **


End file.
